


Sealed with a Kiss

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Bucky comes down to the lab to get his wing fixed.Tony fixes it.They're both silly.





	Sealed with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Nat, she wanted a WinterIron wing fic so I tried my best. I've actually never written WinterIron before, so I probably got their dynamic wrong. Please don't be gentle and give me lots of criticism because I definitely need it.

Tony wasn’t surprised when Bucky showed up at his workshop door. He occasionally came in for help with his metal wing and since Tony had two, he was always willing to lend a hand. Bucky sat down at the workbench unfurling his wings behind him. There was a slight dent in a couple of the metallic feathers that looked suspiciously like an oyster fork. Tony hid a laugh as he moved his fingers to brush over the small flaws.

“Think you can fix it?” Bucky raised a teasing eyebrow at him. Tony had never not been able to fix Bucky’s wings when he did something to them.

“Yeah of course,” Tony sat behind Bucky, running his fingers over the scarring where the metal wing was grafted into his back. The surgeons that had done the joining had been impetuous and careless, making a mess of what could have been a seamless process if Tony had a hand in it. He stopped his fingers at the base of Bucky’s spine before leaning over his shoulder. “Are you going to break it again?”

“How dare you imply that I’ve been damaging my wing for an excuse to come see you,” Bucky made a look of mock horror, holding a hand to his heart.

Tony leaned back, laughing as he dug through his tools. It was a quick fix and Bucky’s wing would be good as new when Tony was done with it. He carefully smoothed out the dents, straightening out the synthetic feathers.

“You know,” Tony said when he had finally fixed the feathers to his satisfaction, “you don’t need an excuse to come visit me. You can come down here because you want to.”

Bucky laughed leaning back into Tony’s shoulder. “Where’s the fun in that?”

With an eye roll, Tony playfully pushed Bucky off him, throwing his tools back on to the crash cart. “Yeah yeah.”

Bucky migrated to the couch the way he always did after Tony finished fixing up his wing. He always said it helped to make sure everything was working seamlessly before he left. Tony knew it was because Bucky liked to watch him work.

So he always put on a show, standing up and stretching so that his shirt rode up his hips. His favourite was pulling off his sweatshirt to reveal the tank top underneath, flexing just a little to show off what metalworking did for his arms. The sound of Bucky coughing always brought a smile to his face.

“Enjoying the view?” Tony asked bending over his work bench more than necessary to manipulate a hologram. He wiggled his ass before turning and winking over his shoulder.

Bucky was muffling his laughter with a fist, his phone forgotten in his lap as his gaze met Tony’s. His eyes were the most alluring shade of slate, swirling blues against steely silver. “Sure thing.”

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.”

And before Tony could say anything else, Bucky was lifting his phone, the flash brightening as he took a photo. Tony couldn’t help his stunned expression.

“Thank you doll,” Bucky tapped at his phone before looking up at Tony with his million dollar grin, ”that’s my new lock screen.”

Tony scoffed as he turned back to his work. He spotted a pile of paperwork that Pepper had dropped by, the perfect excuse to fool around with Bucky on the couch.

He dropped down into the warm leather with a whump, his shoulder brushing against Bucky’s. Sure it was a pretty huge couch and Tony was sitting pretty close to him, but he was warm so sue him. Bucky laughed, his right wing spreading out to wrap around Tony in warm down feathers. In response, Tony cuddled closer to his side, signing across the page where Pepper had marked little x’s in sticky notes.

“Thank you for always fixing my arm Tony,” Bucky suddenly blurted out, his warm voice cutting through the silence. “I appreciate you not treating me like a science experiment.”

Tony snorted, “if anyone is a science experiment it’s me, I have two metal wings.” Tony smiled up at Bucky. “Thank you for always keeping me company.”

“Always doll, Bucky murmured resting his cheek in Tony’s hair as he continued to play games on his phone. It looked like flappy bird to Tony. Clearly Bucky had been spending too much time with Clint.

“You know,” Tony began a mischievous smile quirking at the corner of his lips, “if we were dating, you wouldn’t need to come up with an excuse to come visit me in the lab.”

It was Bucky’s turn to snort as he turned to face Tony fully, “that’s not an if Tony.”

“Then you can come down to the lab, and we can skip the part where I fix your wing and fast forward to the part where we kiss.”

“Kiss,” Bucky’s brows furrowed in confusion.

But then Tony’s lips were shutting him up, their mouths crashing together as Tony gently bit his bottom lip. He tasted like salt and plums, Tony couldn’t help but chase the flavour as he ran his tongue across Bucky’s lips until they opened. And then Bucky was pressing forward, his hands sliding up Tony’s spine to cradle the back of his head.

Bucky pulled away first and Tony chased his lips. He laughed before pulling Tony into his lap, nipping at his neck.

“You still need to sign this stuff for Pepper.” Bucky reached over to where Tony had abandoned the pile of paperwork on the couch.

Tony pouted, rifling through the papers before dropping them in a heap between them and winding his arms around Bucky’s broad shoulders. “I’m surprised Pepper hasn’t learned to forge my signature by now. She has no qualms with using my credit card to buy shoes.”

Bucky laughed shuffling the papers into some semblance of order and pressing them against Tony’s chest again. “I’m not kissing you until you sign them all.”

Tony’s brows furrowed thinking about the ultimatum. He could probably weaken Bucky’s resolve surrounding the paperwork pretty quickly, he did have very persuasive lips. “How about a kiss for every one I sign,” Tony negotiated, running his hands up Bucky’s chest and tilting his head to the side coyly.

“Okay yes,” Bucky acquiesced as Tony immediately set to work signing all the documents. Each kiss Tony stole from Bucky grew increasingly more dirty until Tony was moaning into them, pressing against Bucky and crushing the completed paperwork between them.

“I got through all of it,” Tony fluttered his eyelashes and Bucky groaned, his irises blown with desire. “I think I deserve an award.”

Bucky nodded thoughtfully, his wings fully wrapped around Tony.

“Yeah okay,” Tony let Bucky pull him closer, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “How about a date?”

Tony cocked his head to the side in mock thought, his fingers trailing up and down Bucky’s broad shoulder, brushing over the down feathers of his real wing. “How about you stop taking an oyster fork to your wing so I can spend less time fixing it and more time kissing you?”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [starksnack](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/)  
> (I take requests.)


End file.
